Cavities Are Like Apples
by 8urcookie
Summary: A short story about a young, clumsy Bella being raised by a crazy vampire family. I think this is considered fluff, but I'm not quite sure. Oneshot, but considering expanding.


**So I guess this is like a sorry for not posting up an epilogue on The Wardrobe. In my defense, I'm very busy with school because although honors classes are easy, there is still a lot of work. I will write it as soon as high school teachers decide to give students a break.**

**I finished this particular one-shot sometime over the summer and was debating whether I should post it. This is one of those stories where Bella is a child being raised by a vampire family, except this one has no plot. All fluff and silly child humor. I thought about this while I was walking into the kitchen. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. Haha. I almost forgot this part again.**

* * *

I was slowly becoming conscious, but I wanted to keep sleeping. I was still exhausted from playing with Emmett all day while everyone else hunted. So tired, in fact, that I had fallen asleep right after dinner. I rolled over, trying to get comfortable again so that I could sleep some more, but my head fell into the dent right in between two of my fluffy sky blue pillows.

I frowned. Too lazy to drag my body back onto the pillow, but too uncomfortable to stay. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. A light bluish glow shone from the window. My large blanket was slowly sliding off of the bed. I threw my whole bodyweight in order to drag it back up. If I was awake, I might as well get myself ready for the day.

I crawled to the edge of the bed and dangled my feet off the edge, then rolled onto my stomach so that I could safely slide of the bed. I padded my way to the bathroom and stood up on the stool. Alice had bought a small stool for each of the bathrooms in the house to that I could reach the sink. I grabbed my cup and reached up on my tiptoes to fill it up. I carefully set it to the side and grabbed my bubblegum flavored toothpaste.

As I started to squeeze some of the toothpaste on my pink toothbrush, I froze. Did I brush my teeth last night? I remembered learning how to play baseball with Emmett when my stomach growled and we went inside so that I could eat. I remembered eating the pasta that Esme had left and passing the empty plate to Emmett. After that it got fuzzy. I think I fell asleep right after that, when Emmett picked me up.

Oh no! I didn't brush my teeth before I went to bed. What if I got a cavity? It took several tries, but I managed to balance the toothbrush on the cup. I then scrambled up on the sink. I opened my mouth as wide as it could go so that I could have a better view, but then I had trouble looking at the mirror. I remembered when Jasper explained what a cavity was to me. He was trying to reason with me after Rosalie had confiscated my Halloween candy. Actually, it was Edward's Halloween candy, but he gave it to me.

_"To put it simply, a cavity is like a hole in your tooth," Jasper said, after his 'technical' definition left me utterly confused._

_ "Why would candy make a hole? My teeth are stronger than candy!" I insisted, wiping away the remaining tears. That squishy rainbow worm couldn't possibly be hard enough to make a hole in my tooth._

_ "Of course they are," Jasper continued. He looked thoughtful for a second. "But candy has sugar, and that will rot your teeth."  
"Rot?" I looked up at Jasper in confusion. He sighed, then his mouth twisted to the side while his eyebrows furrowed together. He mumbled something to himself. I tried to think. Maybe there was a way that I could help him._

_ "Like a rotten apple?" I remembered the children's book that Carlisle had read to me. It had a picture of a worm coming out of a hole. After a week of avoiding apples, Carlisle told me that worms are only in the rotten apples._

_ "I suppose…" he trailed off. His face was still twisted as he struggled to find a way to help me understand. " Anyways, it's not just sugar that will give you cavities, if you don't brush your teeth well you'll also get cavities."_

_ "So if I don't take care of my teeth, I'll get holes in them?" I wondered if there would be a worm too._

_ Jasper smiled. "They're called cavities, but you have it about right. So Rosalie's only looking out for you. You should apologize."_

_ Jasper was right. He always was. Just like Alice, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle always were. For the most part, so was Rosalie, unless she was judging someone. I rushed off to apologize to Rosalie for my unreasonable behavior. I just hoped she forgave me._

I peeked over my nose to look at the mirror. I was pretty sure that there weren't any worms sticking out of my teeth, but there wasn't enough light. I reached over to flip on the light switch, knocking the toothpaste on the ground. I made a mental note to pick that up after I checked my teeth. I looked at my teeth in the mirror again. I had finally inspected all my bottom teeth when the glass fogged up.

Standing up on the counter, I managed to inspect my top teeth without the foggy mirror in my way. I took a small step back and admired my cavity free self. I took another step back.

Alice's voice rang through the entire house as my foot slipped past the edge of the counter. Something cold and hard wrapped around my waist and yanked me out of the air. The world seemed to blur past my eyes. Suddenly, I was placed on the edge on my bed, Alice scrutinizing me for injuries. In the next half second, everyone else was in my bedroom, fussing over me.

"Why were you standing on the counter?" Edward asked in a stern voice after everyone had verified that I wasn't hurt in the slightest.

"I was looking for cavities and worms." I opened my mouth so that they could examine it as well. They all stared at me with various looks of confusion. Emmett, naturally, laughed at me.

Rosalie walked up to me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Sweetie, why in the world would you look for worms in your mouth?"

"Because cavities are like apples," I replied. This just made them more confused. A second later, realization dawned on Jasper.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. Then he started to clutch his sides and laugh. Edward chuckled after a second. Emmett, on the other hand, frowned, obviously disappointed in not knowing something that was funny.

"What are you laughing at?" Emmett said. Jasper calmed down a bit before he could speak.

"So you see, when….." he was interrupted by Alice's bell-chime laugh. After another annoyed glare from Emmett, Jasper continued his story. Needless to say, I blushed while everyone laughed. That, of course, caused Emmett to laugh even harder, which made Rosalie slap him upside the head.

My family is crazy. But it's my family. My vampire family that I absolutely love.

* * *

**I'm also wondering if I should just close my poll and do a series of stuff like this. I rarely ever see the full extent of Bella's "bad luck". Considering how often I think I can post, I think that's the best bet. So if you can, help me decide on that while I get back to the essay that I should be writing.**


End file.
